


【旧剑贝】making fantasy xx with you？

by zaibei



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaibei/pseuds/zaibei





	【旧剑贝】making fantasy xx with you？

——贝狄威尔，其实你喜欢我吧？”  
他对着贝狄威尔说道，“一直努力地跟过来也真的是很辛苦呢？没想到你居然也来到这里了。”  
“请、请快点起身！书、书已经被弄乱了…”贝狄威尔避开那对金黄色的瞳孔支支吾吾地说道.心跳不断地加快着，呼吸也变得无比混乱。  
贝狄威尔的大脑，当机了。  
熟悉的声音在说着可怕的话语。这个话语不是因为说出了什么危险性的词汇，而是因为——  
他说的都是正确的。  
他喜欢着眼前这个人，从而在努力地追赶着、小心翼翼的接近着，希望可以在哪一天在他的身边，然后可以顺其自然地继续自己漫长的暗恋。从对方出国到现在——都在无时无刻的努力着，想要见到他。  
可是现在…一切都太突然了。  
他没办法把以前所喜欢的那个品学兼优的学生会会长和眼前的这个调笑着的不良少年想到一块去。变化实在是…太大了，但是这的确是亚瑟·潘德拉贡，因为他是不可能忘记这个人的声音和模样的。  
“嗯？敬语吗，甚至名字都不叫了吗？真是奇怪啊，还是说现在很紧张？脸都已经红成这样了啊…真是不错的样子。”亚瑟伸出手去抚摸着贝狄威尔的脸。“你喜欢我吗？回答我哦。”  
“请你放开我、然后…起来…亚瑟。我还有事情要办…”  
“啊是哦，你是学生会的会计来着吗？我听说你可是很勤恳的小会计，是吧？这样的性格最讨人喜欢了啊。”他把手慢慢地挪到贝狄威尔的头发上。  
【软软的呢。】  
“快回答我吧？刚刚的问题。”他将脸凑得更近了，两人都可以感受到彼此的呼吸，他可以清楚地看见那双绿色的瞳颤抖着。  
“我、我…”  
还没有等到贝狄威尔回答完，亚瑟便用唇瓣堵住了他想要说出的话。贝狄威尔的大脑一片空白，现在他只能感受到温热的东西覆在了自己的唇上，还有一阵淡淡的烟草味传来，继而感觉到对方的舌头探入了自己的口腔。他被动地迎合着，他想要推开他，但是发现自己根本无法动弹，只能任凭对方亲吻着自己，拥抱住自己，他感觉到亚瑟用手抚摸着自己的后颈，对方的手有些冰凉，指尖划过肌肤时有些奇怪的感觉，亚瑟的手伸进自己的衣服里了，也许是自己的肌肤微微发热了，对于那冰凉的指尖异常的敏感，他忍不住颤抖着。  
对方放开了自己。贝狄威尔大口呼吸着空气。现在自己的样子一定很糟糕了吧？他自己都难以想象自己红着脸泫然欲泣的样子。  
为什么，会有点想哭呢。明明自己已经幸福的不得了了。  
“接吻的时候要换气啊，贝狄威尔，你这个样子，就像是恋爱白痴一样。”亚瑟用手继续抚摸着贝狄威尔的脖子，然后慢慢往下、松开他的领带，解开了他的第一个衬衫扣子。  
“不要…请别再继续下去了…麻烦你。”贝狄威尔别过脸，不愿意去和亚瑟对视。  
沉寂的三秒过后。  
他听见亚瑟很轻的笑了一声。  
“我现在放开你的话，你是打算自己等会去厕所处理你已经起来的某个地方？真是没想到呢其实，你居然接个吻就已经有这种反应了啊？”  
为什么…？自己、真的有反应了？  
他已经感觉到了，亚瑟很坏心地用膝盖去往大腿深处靠近，然后膝盖轻轻地蹭压着自己已经有反应的下身，隔着布料的摩擦有种异样的感觉，但是这样却给他带来了一些快感。他不免为自己的这个生理反应感到羞耻。  
【真是…太差劲了…】  
“你打算怎么做呢？贝狄威尔，既然你那么喜欢我的话，要不和我做一次怎么样？这可是对你辛辛苦苦付出这些年来跟着我所给出的报酬哦？”他用手去解开了衬衫的第二个、第三个扣子，白皙的肌肤露了出来，这样衣衫不整的样子看上去就如同一份美味的甜点等待自己享用一样。他凑到贝狄威尔耳边对他说道。  
“怎么样，贝狄威尔？”  
【诱导性太强了。】  
他的心理防线要被全部攻破完了。  
“你愿意，是吧？”  
太温柔了、这个语气。就像是以前一样。  
但是这样的语气，却说着有些恶劣意味的话，对他来说威力太大了。  
感觉、就像是一罐急性毒药一样。  
不知道怎么开始的第二个亲吻，不像是一开始的热吻，这个吻显得更加注重于温柔和细节，亚瑟慢慢地去探索着对方的内部，像是在教一名孩子一样，他的吻缓慢而循序渐进，同时手也探入对方的衣服里面开始抚摸着贝狄威尔细滑的肌肤，他抚摸到对方的肋骨那一块，然后又慢慢地挪向后背，摸向脊梁骨那块地区域，然后再向腰部轻轻地抚摸着。他开始不仅是吻着唇了，他慢慢地向下，吻向了贝狄威尔的脖子，留下一个个暧昧的吻痕。贝狄威尔总是忍不住颤抖着，他感觉这样的触感十分奇怪，但是他又想让亚瑟继续下去。  
已经、什么都想不清了。现在脑子里全都是“对方在抚摸着自己”这样的实感，力气全都被抽走了一样，靠在书柜上，他的手莫名其妙的环上了亚瑟的脖子，“可以…快一点吗？我…”  
“嗯…你说什么？快一点？你果然很想要的对吧、贝狄威尔。那，试着对我说句‘喜欢’怎么样？你以前小时候可是常常这么说的啊。所以在这种时候说两句，大概对你来说也没什么。”  
“不…不行！这种东西我怎么不记得…你肯定又是骗我的吧！”  
真是的啊…以前他很喜欢拿自己记性差的这一点来开自己的玩笑，没想到这个情况下他还有心情开玩笑！  
“我可没有开玩笑。”亚瑟说道，“你之前，的确很喜欢这样说。所以我会记的很清楚。”  
“就算是真的又怎么样…那都是以前的事情了。”贝狄威尔始终不敢看着亚瑟的眼睛，他感觉自己一看他，自己就会被他牵着鼻子走了。  
“嗯~？但是在我眼里，贝狄威尔还是个孩子哦？不如说像是一个处男一样，不过本来就是处男，对吗？”  
“你不要...再把我当做是小孩子了！”  
“不是小孩子了吗？那就做点大人该做的事情怎么样？”亚瑟笑着说道，“说是这么说，现在倒是很犹豫的样子。嗯...？”  
吻上来了。  
贝狄威尔颤抖着将自己的唇贴上了对方的唇瓣，但是他仅仅是贴上去就已经消耗了所有的力气了，就这么维持着贴合的状态都让他大脑晕眩起来。  
【真有意思啊贝狄威尔，在这么下去。我就快要忍不住对你做出更过分的事情了。  
但是现在来说肯定还不能这么做。我还想多品尝一会呢。】  
亚瑟将这个吻深化了。他将自己的舌尖探入对方的口腔里。他用手护住对方的后脑勺，然后慢慢地推向书柜，逐渐深化的吻让贝狄威尔感到无比的意外，可是自己已经没有再多一点的力气去思考了。  
“请问，我可以做下去了吗？贝狄威尔？”一个较为短暂的吻结束之后，亚瑟倒是很绅士的问道。可是手却从衣服下摆伸进去，抚摸着对方的身体。  
“到...到这一步了...就不用问了...快一点结束吧...”  
“我会尽量的、贝狄威尔。不过快一点，相对的也比较粗暴的哦？”  
亚瑟的手十分灵巧的解开了对方的皮带，然后是裤链，慢慢地褪下了裤子。他先是将隔着内裤抚摸着贝狄威尔已经硬起来的地方，继而将手将内裤脱了下来。那个部位第一次被别人这样看着，抚摸着，贝狄威尔感到十分地羞涩，因此捂住了自己的脸，并不想看到那样的场景，也不想被别人看到自己的表情。  
被抚摸着的触感十分微妙、感觉就好像是有羽毛扫过一样。他感觉到，亚瑟在亲吻着他的那个部位。  
“请...请别这样！”  
“不喜欢吗？觉得这样不喜欢的话，就看着我的脸、不要捂住自己的脸哦？”  
“你看。你的脸明明露出了享受的表情，就不要藏着了。我很喜欢。”  
“贝狄威尔。看着我吧。”  
【啊，不行。快不行了。光是听着这样的话就已经快要不行了。  
我...那么喜欢他...  
那么喜欢的他。和我做这样的事。啊。快要疯了。】  
浊液很自然而然的射在了亚瑟的手上。贝狄威尔感觉自己应该做些什么，但是一时半会说不出任何话。  
“没关系，这下方便了呢。”他将带有精液的手划向了贝狄威尔的后穴，将一根一根手指的前端塞了进去。虽然有一点精液的润滑，但是对于还是初体验的贝狄威尔来说还是有些不适。  
“唔...好奇怪...好奇怪的感觉...”  
“没关系的哦贝狄威尔、剩下的，交给我就好了。我会好好做的。”  
手指慢慢地伸进去了，一根手指塞进去都有些吃力。为了不让贝狄威尔感到疼痛，自己只能慢慢地进行这些程序，虽然自己已经很想就这么侵犯对方、占有对方，但是实在是无法忍心做出这样的事。  
【再说了。我可不想让他讨厌我啊？】  
第二根手指塞进去了。他感觉到贝狄威尔现在已经被感性所占据了所有的意识了。贝狄威尔嘴里不断地泄露出一些十分糟糕的声音，让他更加的难以平静下来，贝狄威尔的后穴紧紧地咬住亚瑟的手指，他慢慢地开拓着那个还未经开发的穴，同时又轻吻着贝狄威尔的唇，脸颊，额头，脖子...对方时而也会回应着自己的吻。在第三根手指成功的塞进去时，后穴也开始没有那么的紧绷了，他将自己的手指抽了出来，然后贴着贝狄威尔的耳朵说道。  
“呐、贝狄威尔。我要进去了哦。”  
【又是、又是那么温柔的声调在呼唤着我的名字。  
自己已经沉沦了吧、也许。自己已经有着“想要被他做到哭出来”那样羞耻的想法。  
一定...一定是错觉吧。但是...没有想法了。】  
亚瑟将自己的下身塞入了贝狄威尔的后穴，一开始的贝狄威尔还是有些难以接受这样的尺寸，仍旧是发出了一些十分糟糕的声音。这样刺激亚瑟的神经，让亚瑟感到有些为难，但是还是说道。  
“贝狄威尔...慢慢来，没关系的哦。这样的事情适应了就好了。”他抚摸着贝狄威尔的头发，同时又缓缓地抽动起来。肉穴包裹着亚瑟的下身，带来了十分特殊的触感，让他忍不住加快了些。而贝狄威尔虽然有些不适应，但是还是慢慢地接受了这样的感觉，同时也顺从着自己内心深处的感觉了。  
细碎的喘息声和一些调情的声音不断地响起来了。  
亚瑟开始寻找着能让贝狄威尔感到高潮的部位，当他顶撞到某块地方的时候，贝狄威尔发出了类似“咿呀”这样的声音。  
“原来这里，就是让贝狄威尔舒服的地方啊~”  
“啊...不要...不要顶撞着那块地方了...”  
“可我喜欢顶到那里时贝狄威尔的声音哦？这样的声音实在是很美妙啊。我很喜欢。这样色气的一面真的没有见过呢~所以就想要多听几遍。”  
“你...唔....太狡猾了...亚瑟...”  
“这样处心积虑跟在我身旁的你也是哦？贝、狄、威、尔？”  
他在贝狄威尔的脖子上咬了一口，不像是之前的亲吻一样那么轻了，下口比较重，当松开的时候贝狄威尔的脖子上留下了一些齿印。  
“这样子你就会记得了哦？是吧？”  
他很清楚他们之间互相的感情。从很久以前他就知道了。  
贝狄威尔一定是喜欢自己的。  
真是愚钝...以为这样的小心翼翼自己就不会知道了。  
真是的啊...偏偏是这一点让自己喜欢得不得了。

“贝狄威尔，我喜欢你哦~”  
“啊...那个...！我我我我....我也...喜欢着...亚瑟哦。”  
贝狄威尔小心翼翼的看向了亚瑟。  
“嗯。我知道了。”  
早就知道了啊，笨蛋。  
不过现在，你已经是属于我的了哦？


End file.
